Me Write A Proper Title? Never
by BandsAnime
Summary: Houjizawa filth. NSFW. Graphic.


**DISCLAIMER: ALL OF MY WORKS ARE MERELY FANFICTION WHICH IS A FORM OF CREATIVE WRITING AND ARE ALWAYS SOME PERCENT OF AU.**

Takizawa knew this was a bad idea. He had known from the moment Houji had agreed to it. Now he was stuck under his superior's desk with no way of getting out. Worst part was that he'd only just started.

"Where's Takizawa?" Shinohara asked.  
"Something came up with his family." Houji answered.

He swallowed quietly and wrapped his hand around his superior's cock, quickly starting to stroke it. He ignored the conversation going on in the background and focused on getting his superior hard. He ran his thumb over the head before giving it a little lick. Houji didn't react, making him feel a bit relieved.

Hesitantly, he started licking Houji's cock from the base to the tip, tonguing the piercing the man had on the way. It had been surprising to learn that Houji had gotten his dick pierced at some point – he didn't know the story yet, sadly. He mouthed at the bottom of the piercing a bit, enjoying the metallic taste. He liked his superior's piercing a lot and was forever glad he didn't have a Prince Albert.

Takizawa stopped his administrations for a moment, quickly noticing Houji was pretty hard now. He took the head into his mouth and teased it with his tongue before taking a bit more in. Starting to stroke his cock again, he bobbed his head a bit then swallowed. He wasn't sure how far Houji would let him take this with their colleagues right there. He could feel himself getting harder from the excitement of it all.

He almost bit Houji when the butt plug started to vibrate. Trying not to panic, he kept going with the blowjob. Houji hadn't told him that it vibrated! Or that it was obviously remote control. What made it worse was that it was pressed right up against his prostate. Fuck when he agreed to wear it it was so they wouldn't have to try and prep him for when everyone left for the day. Not so that Houji could torture him.

He squirmed a bit, trying to reposition to the plug. Realising it wasn't going to work any time soon, he focused on the blowjob and took as much of Houji into his mouth as he dared. The head was just touching the back of his throat. It was actually perfect. Houji loved being deep throated. This way he got close to it but that was it.

He looked up, watching his superior. The position of his desk meant he didn't have to be shoved right under it. It made things just a bit more exciting. Houji glanced down momentarily but quickly looked away. The vibration of the plug increased and he gulped.

Bastard. He moved his hand down to Houji's balls, massaging them gently.

Hesitantly, he started to rub himself through his pants. He really didn't want to risk trying to undo them so this would have to do. Until everyone else left anyway. It was already surprisingly late so they wouldn't have to worry about people in other sections of the office. Oh, why had they come back? Sure he loved giving Houji head but he'd rather be in his lap riding his cock.

Suddenly, Houji pushed his head down, forcing his cock into his mouth completely. He almost gagged, tears already welling in the corner of his eyes, and glared up but the bastard wasn't even looking. He pulled back a bit and resumed what he'd been doing before, not taking Houji in entirely. His superior could wait until they could pull off deep throating without getting caught.

Apparently not. Houji held his head there gently this time. He could feel saliva starting to run down his chin after a few seconds and tried to swallow. He knew it was futile but he didn't want to be a drooling mess right now. He could hardly breathe which wasn't helping things. Houji was too big. Too thick. He pulled back long enough to get some air into his lungs before Houji pushed him back down.

His superior was rougher this time, forcibly burying his nose in his pubic hair. Houji gripped his hair after a bit and gently pulled his mouth off his cock. Takizawa couldn't help but pant.

It was when Houji moved his chair out that he knew they were alone. He got out from under the desk and climbed into Houji's lap, stroking the rock hard cock between them. Houji kissed him quickly.

"Such a good boy." His superior muttered.

He couldn't help but feel happy at the compliment. Houji quickly undid his pants and pushed them down far enough to see it.

"You're wearing panties." Houji said, pulling his pants down further.  
Takizawa hummed. "Like them?"

Houji didn't respond and he faltered a bit. Was it too much? The butt plug stopped vibrating and his superior pulled the back of the panties aside to pull it out. Had he killed the mood? He was so confused and worried. A little panicked too. He thought that –

He gasped as Houji pushed his cock into his waiting hole.

"Tell me you have –" Houji started.  
He nodded. "Y-Yeah."  
"Good. Now ride me, my little slut." His superior ordered.

He did as he was told, cheeks warming at the nickname. Houji only ever called him that when he was really turned on. Takizawa swallowed, trying to focus. He started going faster, unhappy with the slow movements he'd started with. He couldn't believe Houji liked the panties enough to fuck him in them.

"Go a little faster." Houji urged. "I'm sure you're more eager than that."

He whimpered but went faster. He was a lot more eager than this too. Houji grunted and he clenched around him. His superior gripped his hips and got him to move quicker, his cock rubbing against his prostate.

"H-Houji." He moaned.

Houji kissed him hotly, muffling all of the sounds that came from his mouth. He felt like he was about to come already. His stamina was so pathetic. He clenched around Houji again. The kiss ended and his superior started kissing at his neck.

"Seidou." Houji muttered. "You ready to come?"  
He nodded, feeling awful. "Y-You haven't –"  
"Don't worry about me, pretty boy." Houji kissed his cheek. "You've already made me feel good tonight."

Why did he have to be so gentle most of the time? It was what tended to push him over the line.

"C'mon, Seidou." Houji urged. "Come for me. Come for Daddy."

He moaned, gripping Houji's shoulders tighter as he came. He slumped against him. It took him a moment to realise that Houji had come too. He shivered. Neither of them talked or moved for a little while.

Takizawa swallowed. "You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?"  
Houji shook his head. "Never. Not when you seem to like it so much. Besides, I think I quite like being called Daddy."  
He hit him despite the smile on his face. "Go to hell."

His partner chuckled.


End file.
